wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Heaslip
Violet Heaslip is a supporting character on the series ''WordGirl'', voiced by Maria Bamford. She is Becky's best friend and is likewise ten years old. She shares her friend's love for unicorns, pegasi, and animals, and unlike Becky she has notable artistic skill. She conducts herself with a very shy, soft-spoken, poetic and day-dreamy demeanor; she did not display fear when a meteor was coming right at her, even creating a poem on the spur of the moment about the occasion. She often seems to have a tenuous grasp of reality. Physical Appearance Violet has blonde hair, she wears a purple shirt with a blue dungaree dress, dark pink socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Relationships She becomes bolder when any of her friends are treated poorly or endangered and stands up for them as best she can. Violet also has a white, presumably Persian cat named Priscilla, known earlier in the series as Fluffy, which accompanied Bob Botsford on the class' field trip to Zachary Zany's Candy Factory and also joined her for trick or treating as Captain Huggyface to her WordGirl costume in the episode "Tobey's Tricks and Treats." As well as her best friend, Violet appears to be Becky's artistic mentor, deduced by the two of them painting together in several episodes. This implies that Violet cares a lot for Becky. Becky has mentioned feeling awkward visiting Violet's home. This is because it has a bunch of rules that Violet tries to enforce which Becky found annoying. In staying with her kind and compassionate nature, she also is more friendly to Tobey than other characters, even making an attempt to comfort him in "Tobey's Tricks and Treats". When they were very young, Violet beat Tobey in a game of checkers, thus causing the boy to avoid the game, yet still desire to become a checkers champion, which led to the events in the episode "Monkey-Robot Showdown." In Rhyme and Reason (episode), Violet finds out that her best friend Becky is WordGirl. At first this discovery devastates her, as she cannot believe that her best friend would keep such a secret from her, but by the end of the episode they reconcile and move on. She also helps save WordGirl from a big logjam between Rhyme and Reason. Appearances Violet Superhero Here she becomes "The Framer" and imagines she has superpowers, but she gets defeated by The Butcher. Tobey Goes Good Here she enters the Young Inventors Challenge and Friendly Competition with a dual Egg-and-Apple slicer she made with Becky (who used a little super-strength to hold the pieces together), and won the competition thanks to the judge's love of free food. Later, WordGirl used the slicer to defeat Tobey's robot, earning Violet yet another trophy (as her invention saved the day). This trophy was later stolen by Victoria Best, and eventually returned by WordGirl. The Birthday Girl In The Birthday Girl (episode)" Violet found a way to shrink the Birthday Girl down to Eileen, by tricking her into doing something generous, instead of something greedy. Violet and Eileen actually have the same birthday (Eileen's real birthday). Becky's Bad-itude She is shown waiting in line for the Billy concert, standing behind Shelby Joy and ahead of Tessa. These are girls she had previously attended Becky's birthday with. References Trivia *It is known that Violet and Bob Botsford are really good friends. But in Too Loud Crew, when Bob talks, Violet seems to understand him. It is possible that Violet knows what Bob is saying, just like Becky . *Violet's birthday is exactly the same as Eileen's, so when that episode aired she would have been 11 by now. Gallery Untitled 17577.jpg Untitled 13987.jpg Untitled 108186.jpg Untitled 2355.jpg|Violet as a Mage Untitled 0030.jpg|Violet Find's out Becky is Wordgirl Untitled 59124.jpg Untitled 106008.jpg Untitled 108337.jpg Untitled 95123.jpg Untitled 163602.jpg Untitled 196926.jpg Untitled 198112.jpg Untitled 196349.jpg Untitled 198846.jpg Untitled 199012.jpg Untitled 202966.jpg|Violet as wordgirl (Camping).jpg Untitled 95359.jpg Untitled 95479.jpg Untitled 105447.jpg Glares.PNG Girl I Know.PNG Heartbroken.PNG Untitled 266060.jpg Untitled 269462.jpg Starting Over.PNG Result.PNG Untitled 293898.jpg Untitled 294340.jpg Untitled 294675.jpg Untitled 251246.jpg Untitled 294033.jpg Untitled 299549.jpg Untitled 269998.jpg Untitled 199002.jpg (Violet Bob and Becky).png Untitled 304764.jpg Untitled 382453.jpg Violet Loving T.J. Botsford.png Untitled 387899.jpg Untitled 387900.jpg Proud Violet.jpg Violet Glares.jpg Are We Friends.jpg Exposition Guy Jumps Off Seesaw.jpg Concerned Violet.jpg Untitled 105453.jpg Untitled 369963.jpg|Violet and Nocan Untitled 351735.jpg Untitled 218343.jpg Untitled 16566.jpg Untitled 196921.jpg Untitled 377855.jpg Untitled 285472.jpg Untitled 286404.jpg Untitled 198010.jpg Untitled 197867.jpg Untitled 196701.jpg 77742903-E5E8-4E7D-937D-7BF8BEB4357F.jpeg 4595E2F5-5CDF-4AFB-A9BA-45DB378AED49.jpeg 274F5953-B583-442F-B5FC-C90F7AE2C44D.jpeg Untitled 198860.jpg Untitled 108439.jpg Untitled 387890.jpg Kid Math and Word Girl stops Dr. Two Brains from his evil plan-screenshot.png Untitled 198054.jpg Violet a heroine .jpg 8695 (21).JPG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heaslips Category:Painters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Blonde Hair